Les choix
by klipotitatum
Summary: La tentation...voici un mot que Blaine connait bien puisqu'il n'a pas pu y résister. Lorsque Kurt apprend la trahison de son petit ami divers choix s'offrent à lui...
1. L'idiot

**Hello chers lecteurs! Allez je me lance pour une fic sur Glee et en particulier sur mes deux chouchous Kurt et Blaine! C'est ma première expérience pour cette série j'espère que ça va vous plaire! Bon trêve de blabla et voici une petite mise en bouche histoire de bien commencer! (Rassurez vous les prochains chapitres seront bien plus long!)**

**Bonne lecture!**

_ooo000ooo_

Kurt n'est qu'un idiot. Un idiot qui a été aveugle. Un idiot qui au final termine avec le cœur brisé.

Oh bien sur il avait bien remarqué que Blaine était devenu un peu distant avec lui après leur victoire aux régionales. Bêtement Kurt avait mis ça sur le dos de son futur départ à New-York, sur le dos de leur futur éloignement l'un de l'autre. Quelle erreur! Comment Kurt avait-il bien pu penser que son départ de Lima aurait pu affecter un tant soit peu son petit-ami? Peut-être parce qu'il pensait que ce dernier avait justement un tant soit peu de sentiments pour lui...

Mais ce n'était rien de tout ça, non...

Sebastian. C'était toujours Sebastian. Blaine lui avait bien dis que le Warbler ne représentait rien pour lui et Kurt dans son ...idiotie l'avait cru. Le mea-culpa de Sebastian avait fait son effet. Blaine lui avait pardonné. À l'inverse de Kurt, lui a tout effacé, le slushie, sa méchanceté envers les New Direction, envers Dave Karofsky, tout.

Blaine l'a trahi. Blaine l'a trompé. Kurt est un idiot

_oooOOOooo_

**Et voilà pour cette petite intro! Ça vous a plu? Oui? Non? Quelque soit la réponse laissez une petite review, promis je ne mords pas et je répond systématiquement! **

**Une petite suite ça vous dis?**


	2. La vérité?

**Hello les ami(e)s me voila de retour! Désolée pour le retard mais en ce moment c'est pas mal chargé pour moi mais rassurez vous j'ai la tête qui bouillonne d'idées pour cette fic! **

**J'espère que ce second chapitre va vous plaire!**

* * *

><p><span>Rappel: <span>

_" Blaine l'a trahi. Blaine l'a trompé. Kurt est un idiot"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>La veille: <em>**

Santana ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle qui est, sans aucun doute possible, la plus grande garce de tout le lycée McKinley, la voilà aux prises avec sa conscience.

Oh bien sur s'il n'avait pas s'agit de « ça » et de « lui » elle n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Ça ne l'avait pas du tout gêné de tout faire exploser quand elle avait découvert ce que faisait Quinn et Finn dans le dos de Sam, au contraire cette histoire avait même arranger ses petites affaires...mais là, cette fois, elle n'avait rien à y gagner et surtout il s'agissait de Kurt.

Santana pouvait vraiment être horrible avec certaine personne mais elle pouvait également devenir une alliée de grande valeur lorsqu'elle apprécie quelqu'un. Et étonnamment elle aimait bien Kurt.

Mis à part Brittany et Quinn, Kurt est celui qu'elle apprécie le plus au Glee Club. Oh bien sur pas question de le faire savoir à tous, elle aime trop chercher Kurt, le taquiner. En effet il est le seul à pouvoir égaler son franc parler et à rivaliser avec elles dans ses joutes verbales. Sans compter que le jeune homme l'avait beaucoup aidée lorsqu'il avait été question qu'elle assume au grand jour ses sentiments pour Brit'. Elle priait pour que personne l'apprenne mais honnêtement elle trouvait que Kurt avait bien assez souffert comme ça. Il avait retrouvé le sourire depuis quelques temps déjà et elle n'était pas sure de vouloir lui enlever ça.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout ça lui tombe dessus? Pour une fois qu'elle n'avais pas cherché l'embrouille! Pour une fois qu'elle ne souhaitait pas avoir une telle révélation entre les mains!

Tout ça pour dire qu'elle ne savait comment réagir à sa découverte.

Elle avait appris, tout à fait par hasard, que Blaine trompait Kurt avec l'autre là, ce crétin de « Sebastard » de la Dalton Academy.

Fallait-il le dire à Kurt ou non? D'un coté elle ne voulait vraiment pas faire souffrir son partenaire de chorale mais d'un autre coté elle savait que si Brittany l'a trompait elle, elle, aurait voulu le savoir!

Plongée dans ses réflexions Santana n'avait pas fait attention que le cours du Glee Club venait de commencer. Ce n'est qu'en entendant Will Schuester leur demander si avant de commencer la leçon de la semaine l'un d'entre eux voulait prendre la parole.

Alors que Rachel ouvrait déjà la bouche, pour surement encore une fois critiquer le choix des chansons pour les Nationales, Santana l'a pris de vitesse et s'exclama:

_- Mr Schue si vous le permettez j'aimerais bien vous interpréter un morceaux avant de commencer à écouter les jérémiades de Berry_

- _Sache Santana que je ne me plains jamais je ne fais que constater des choses, qui à mon sens sont tout à fait nécéssai.._

_- Mr Schue?_ Coupa Santana en faisant un signe de la tête au professeur pour savoir si oui ou non elle pouvait faire son numéro.

_- Je t'en pris Santana, la scène est tout à toi._

La cheerleader se dirigea vers Brad au piano et lui souffla à l'oreille le titre du morceau qu'elle avait choisit afin qu'il puisse l'accompagner.

**_The Prophet took my hand on all saints day_**  
><strong><em>He preached the value of deception<em>**  
><strong><em>Changing shadows by a shapeshifter's rules<em>**  
><strong><em>Tales are never just for fools<em>**  
><strong><em>The court of conscience came before me<em>**  
><strong><em>Presenting me with a heavenly angel<em>**  
><strong><em>You took my hand and asked me, truths aside<em>**  
><strong><em>To his questions I replied<em>**

**_Do you want the truth or something beautiful?_**  
><strong><em>Just close your eyes and make believe<em>**  
><strong><em>Do you want the truth or something beautiful?<em>**  
><strong><em>I am happy to deceive you<em>**

**_He stood as tall as redwood trees_**  
><strong><em>Drank tea from a seamstress' thimble<em>**  
><strong><em>I Didn't want to speak the honest truth<em>**  
><strong><em>So I spit out lies that aimed to soothe<em>**

**_Do you want the truth or something beautiful?_**  
><strong><em>Just close your eyes and make believe<em>**  
><strong><em>Do you want the truth or something beautiful?<em>**  
><strong><em>I am happy to deceive you<em>**

**_Secrets, lies, and falling veils_**

**_I can be who you want me to be_**

**_Sacred lies, and telling tales_**  
><strong><em>I can be who you want me to be<em>**  
><strong><em>But do you want me?<em>**

**_Do you want the truth or something beautiful?_**  
><strong><em>Just close your eyes and make believe<em>**  
><strong><em>Do you want the truth or something beautiful?<em>**  
><strong><em>I am happy to deceive you<em>**

**_Sacred lies, and telling tales_**  
><strong><em>I can be who you want me to be<em>**  
><strong><em>Sacred lies, and telling tales<em>**  
><strong><em>I can be who you want me to be<em>**  
><strong><em>But do you want me?<em>**  
><strong><em>But do you want me?<em>**

Ça y est, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant. Elle allait le dire à Kurt. Il méritait de savoir.

Si Brittany, celle qu'elle aime, couchait avec Berry elle voudrait le savoir, elle serait anéantie mais au moins elle saurait à quoi s'en tenir. Elle était presque certaine que Kurt avait la même opinion qu'elle.

_- Waouh Santana c'était vraiment bon! Félicitation!_ S'exclama Will. _Tu m'as d'ailleurs donné une idée! La leçon de la semaine portera sur le thème de la vérité Qu'en dites vous les jeunes?_

- _Si on se lance sur ce thème ce n'est pas une semaine qu'il faut au Glee Club pour en faire le tour mais plutôt tout le reste de l'année scolaire._ Souffla Artie

_- Justement un peu de sincérité ne nous fera pas de mal à tous!_ Lança Finn

-_ Et qui sait peut être que nous serons témoins de quelques élans d'honnêteté et que quelques mensonges seront dévoilés cette semaine..._Rajouta Santana en regardant Blaine droit dans les yeux.

Blaine se sentait mal à l'aise sous le regard brulant de Santana. Savait-elle quelque chose? Non c'était impossible.

- _Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes a dire, je crois._ Intervint Sam pour la première fois du cours. _Vous imaginez l'état de ma mère si elle avait sut ce que je faisait pour ramner un peu d'argent à la maison?_

- _Un mensonge peut éviter tant de souffrances inutiles. Je pense que parfois, il vaut mieux un mensonge qui fait du bien qu'une vérité qui fait mal!_ Rajouta Blaine.

Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi Blaine le hobbit! pensa Santana. Elle rajouta à voix haute:

-_ Le pire mensonge est de se mentir à soit même Blaine, tu as te beau dire qu'une petite cachoterie ne fera pas de mal mais au fond de toi tu sais que c'est faux... Si on part sur ce principe la alors tout peut devenir une illusion, même l'amour ne peut être que mensonge et trahison..._

Blaine tentait de se convaincre en silence, Santana n'avait aucune raison de se douter de son secret. N'est ce pas?

- _Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Santana, le mensonge est une forme de mépris. Tu ne respecte pas assez une personne pour lui dire la vérité, pour moi il n'y a rien de pire. Ce qui se construit sur un mensonge ne peut pas durer._ Répliqua Kurt

Blaine se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans cette conversation.

La classe se divisa très vite en deux clans, ceux qui pensait qu'un petit mensonge de temps en temps ne pouvait pas faire de mal et les autres qui persistait à prôner qu'il valait mieux une amère vérité plutôt qu'un doux mensonge.

- _Tout ça pour dire, Blaine, que pour un seul mensonge, une seule trahison on peux perdre tout ce qu'on à de bon..._Finit par conclure Santana.

Merde. Santana savait. Blaine n'avait plus de doute.

**oooOOOooo**

Les cours venaient de se terminer depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant et Santana attendait Kurt à sa voiture sur le parking. Elle fut soulagée de le voir arriver sans son petit ami à ses cotés.

- _Santana? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?_

- _Je t'attendais Kurt ça ne se voit pas?_

Kurt eu un moment d'arrêt, il trouvait l'attitude de la jeune fille louche depuis le Glee Club, il pouvait sentir l'embrouille venir à des kilomètres.

- _J'ai été contente de voir que nous étions d'accord pendant le Glee Club tout à l'heure, finalement on se ressemble un peu toi et moi! La même franchise!_

- _Arrête de dire des choses comme ça Satan!_ Dit Kurt en faisant semblant de s'offusquer de la comparaison entre lui et la cheerleader. _Tu sais que je t'aime bien Santana mais je ne serais jamais une aussi bonne garce que toi!_

-_ C'est vrai_ rétorqua gaiement la pompom girl.

-_ En vrai dit moi ce qui t'amène Santana._

Le temps n'était plus au plaisanterie. Santana avait une expression plus que grave sur le visage.

- _Kurt il faut que je te parle d'un truc, c'est important._

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila! Ça vous a plus? Non? Une suite?<strong>

**La chanson est de Paloma Faith, Do you want the truth or something beautiful?**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, bonne ou mauvaise, je répond toujours! **


End file.
